


One Thousand Flecks Of Blood

by sacrificedalice



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificedalice/pseuds/sacrificedalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My head… is light. My legs… are heavy. I… can't move. Am I going to die here?" <br/>A drabble about Renji & Byakuya. Can be taken as friendship or yaoi</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Flecks Of Blood

My head… is light. My legs… are heavy. I… can't move. Am I going to die here?

"Renji."

It hurts. My body is on fire. The pain is overwhelming me, dragging its blade through every fibre of my being. I want to scream, but my lungs are empty. No, not empty. Filled with blood. It's as if I'm drowning in it.

"Renji."

I'm scared. I don't want to die. I have to live, so I can fight. So I can get stronger. So I can protect. My body is numb. I'm so tired.

"Renji."

Who keeps calling me? Zabimaru? No. It's faint. I could ignore it. It's easier to just close my eyes. I'm sure it's peaceful.

"Renji."

Something is touching my skin. It's cool, without being too cold. It's comforting. Is this what death feels like?

My body… I am being lifted. The ground is falling away from me. The cool thing is still holding me, like it's carrying me somewhere.

"It's okay, Renji."

"Captain…"


End file.
